


Ribbon

by Scornine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: 旧蜘蛛残余怀古共纺丝一年后的情人节
Relationships: James Moriarty | Archer/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler
Kudos: 6





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> It's not all excuses.

醒来的时候，侦探的身上捆着些碍事又难缠的青色缎带，口中一股甜腻的、不断灼烧着他理智的味道，让夏洛克·福尔摩斯看向了落在自己衣襟上的粉色液体，在与头脑之中储存的药剂信息比对得出答案后，饶是耐性如他，也抱怨了声。

“拜托……”

身下的木椅因为他的挣扎发出咯吱咯吱的吵闹声，但也许是缎带加持了魔术，或是那该死的药剂扩散进血液的速度太过迅猛，他的动作除了让噪音变得更大之外，没能让自己的身体离开这椅背一英寸。

他深呼吸了口气，努力忽视空气中那招摇的，迦勒底只有一个老混账会用的香水气味，皮鞋底触上地毯，想要就这样站起来。

“下午好，我亲爱的侦探先生。”

这个宛如大学办公室的休息间里唯一一扇门被随意地打开来，只穿着淡色马甲和折领衬衫的银发男人手里还端着盏奶茶，悠闲得像个真正的大学教授。犯罪自然要掩盖踪迹，即便这里是这个犯罪家的休息室，像莫里亚蒂这种对香味没有什么嗜好的人，留下一些表明身份的信息就像打了个不够礼貌的招呼——

而且还带着轻佻的意思。

随着在他看来实在没有烟草好闻的这股味道慢慢淡入空气，灼热感加剧，那个不紧不慢的年长男人已不知何时走到了他身边，福尔摩斯这才看清了身前的男人放下了头发，就像去年情人节在酒吧里那样，时间开始被拉长，放慢，这已经不是他能关注到的全部了——银发男人就那样屈起腿，将膝盖慢慢压上他的大腿。

“今天是个特殊的日子，我想你也知道这点，侦探先生。所以我决定找你寻回去年的债务……那时候，你偷看了那本黑色的笔记本，对吧？毕竟那是我倾心准备的礼物呢。”

年长教授低下头来，眯着的眼睛里没有开玩笑的意思，但下一秒，他就冲着侦探晃了晃手里还没放下的茶杯，“……不过在那之前，要不要先喝杯奶茶？顺便一提，我是先放奶一派的哦， Sherly 。”

“从我身上下去。”

侦探背后的缎带开始松动，但端正地侧坐在他腿上的教授像是没有注意般翘起了脚，房间里过于安静了，他却开始无暇去听清周围的声响，不论是杯盏相碰的清脆声音，还是自手指间解除绳结发出的悉索声。

“当然。”

膝盖上压力一空，莫里亚蒂正好压在了他发力的位置，多余的算计。这个男人只是悠哉地把茶杯一放，就从他身后的书架抽了本书，坐上桌后的沙发椅不再管他。手腕被束缚的感觉逐渐减轻，想要站起来的侦探还是有些踉跄，嘎吱一声就坐回了椅子上。他曾经走进过这个房间一次，就在莫里亚蒂修理那口棺材的晚上，但罕见地，接下来的一切都像泡在温水里融化了般模糊不清，真正反应过来的时候，侦探已经回到了管制室——显然是那个阴谋家不想把房间之中的某些细节留存在他脑中，耍了些花招吧。

但在今日，这里只是显得过于寻常了。

几次的挣扎还是多少起了些作用， Ruler ……或者说夏洛克·福尔摩斯还不至于无能到对区区一瓶灵药毫无抵抗力，他的脊背靠上了书架，青色的丝带还没完全被扯开，下滑的躯体却没有坐上光亮的木地板，取而代之的，是温热感和腰身被搂住的束缚感。

“怎么，大侦探需要我这位五十岁的绅士伸出小小的援手吗？乐意至极哦。”

本该是地板的位置却变成了安稳坐在桌后的阴谋家的怀抱，侦探被耍得不耐又烦躁的很，伸手扯下了那些让他像棵圣诞树的丝带，挣开了莫里亚蒂的手，踉跄地站起来，握紧了拳头用上股狠劲朝着银发男人的脸颊揍去。但这样糟糕的状态强作的攻击实在容易应对，莫里亚蒂只留了些痛楚在手背上，下意识想要继续格挡的手臂却没有防住侦探伸来揪住他领口的手，那青绿色的眼睛越来越近。

吻显然来得猝不及防。

说理智所剩无几显然是个不够好听的借口，莫里亚蒂在那温度偏高的唇间感受到了几分让他无奈的强硬，手抚上侦探留有些许结实肌肉的腰身，触及腿根才发现男人把膝盖压在了他的腿边，不知是无意还是有意。

“就连上床也要……呼…掺上几分…呼啊，你所谓的……”

“不那么做，你会像现在，老老实实地把刀刃握紧吗？”

“不……”

润滑剂带来的湿滑感还没有适应，跪坐在教授胯上的侦探感觉到了灼热物件抵住穴口，趁着它的主人还算配合的动作直往深处送的酸胀和难耐的快感，他的下巴就靠在这个银发男人的额角，下意识用力的手指像要把莫里亚蒂的脊背刮出血痕——教授应该庆幸这件浅色的马甲质量上乘，帮他挡下了皮肉的苦痛。

「你还是你啊，既不会在这种事情上坦率，又一点都不让人喜欢。明明在快到的时候表情还算让人满意……」莫里亚蒂没有把这些肯定会招来侦探反抗的话语吐露出来，但大概是一些微妙的情绪，让他盯着福尔摩斯开始失神的青绿眼眸，有些愉悦和得意。

殊不知这些念头出现在他脑中时，带着多么强烈的，名为‘恶的独占欲’的口吻。

“呼……呼嗯……呜…”

侦探没能吃得消这样的姿势所进入的深度，腿一软，压着莫里亚蒂靠上了沙发椅背，但随即，他的后背就和书架贴在了一起，热烈而对敏感点照顾周到的抽插让两人的呼吸都紊乱起来，吻在情欲的间隙被塞进弥漫起荷尔蒙的空气中，莫里亚蒂还算光亮的皮鞋在一声短促的呻吟里滴上了糟糕的液体。那双皮鞋晃了晃，退开了几步，紧接着，另一双皮鞋才踩上地毯，但实在没有步伐可言，仍旧被抱着离开了地面。

莫里亚蒂看着他遭到宿敌体液污染的书架，又看了眼不知何时顺走了灵药解除剂并且把他的袍子塞在身下，大剌剌地躺在沙发上回复体力的侦探，恼怒地喊了起来。

“喂福尔摩斯，你的东西滴在我的《小行星力学》上了啦！”

沙发上的侦探只是懒洋洋地看了他一眼，连瞪的力气都省了下来，就继续往烟斗里填烟丝。


End file.
